1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery sewing machine and a drive device thereof, and more particularly relates to a cover means for closing an opening formed at a box which is provided in connection with the sewing machine, the cover means being operatively connected to the drive device and moved relative to the inner wall of the box while closing the opening which is traversed by a means for holding an embroidering frame during embroidery stitching operation.
2. Prior Art
Generally an embroidery sewing machine has a drive device for moving an embroidering frame in X-Y direction relative to a vertically reciprocating needle so that the stitches may be formed on the work held by the embroidering frame, wherein the drive device is generally arranged in the machine housing or in the box which is removably connected to the sewing machine.
The embroidering frame is removably mounted to a frame holding means which is protruded out of the box through an opening formed thereat so that the frame holding means may be moved in X-Y direction, thereby to move the embroidering frame in X-Y direction accordingly. Thus the embroidery stitches may be formed on the work held by the embroidering frame.
In this connection, the frame holding means is required to move in an area defined by X-direction and Y-direction that is normal to X direction. The opening is, therefore, required to be elongated in one of the X and Y directions in order that the frame holding means may be moved in that direction.
Namely as shown in FIG. 1, a means 4 for driving the embroidering frame 21 is arranged in a base 3 that is a box provided below the lower side of a bed 2 of a machine frame 1. The frame holding means 5 is operatively connected to the frame drive means 4 and the embroidering frame 21 holding a work as extended thereon is removably mounted to the frame holding means 5.
In case the frame holding means 5 is driven in the direction indicated by arrow Y by the drive means 4, the frame holding means 5 is moved in the directions into and out of the opening 6 of the box 3. Therefore, the opening 6 is required to have at least vertical and horizontal dimensions which are sufficient enough to allow movement of the frame holding means 5 having the height and horizontal width of a certain dimension and a weight in case the embroidering frame 21 with a work to be stitched is mounted to the frame holding means 5.
Further the frame holding means 5 is required to move in the X-direction that is normal to the Y-direction. The opening 6 is, therefore, elongated in the same direction with an area of dimensions for allowing a predetermined amount of movement of the frame holding means 5 in the same direction.
Thus, the opening 6 satisfying the requirements for allowing the movement of the frame holding means 5 in the X and Y directions is required to have a considerably large area. The opening 6 is also open for foreign matter which may easily come into the box 3 therethrough to hinder the operation of the drive device 4.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art. It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a cover for closing the opening of the box to prevent the foreign matter from coming into the box in which the drive means is arranged.
It is another object of the invention to provide an opening at the cover through which the frame holding means may be reciprocatingly moved relative to the cover.
It is another object of the invention to provide the cover which is operatively connected to the drive means to be moved thereby along the opening together with the frame holding means while closing the opening.
It is another object of the invention to provide the cover which is flexible so as to be arranged in a relatively narrow space of the box.
It is another object of the invention to provide a guide means for guiding the cover so that the cover may be moved smoothly along the inner wall of the box.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the cover which is longer than the opening of the box so that the opening may be completely covered.
The invention defined in claim 1 relates to an embroidery sewing machine having an embroidering frame for holding a work to be stitched, a drive device including a first drive mechanism operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocation of a needle to move the embroidering frame in a first direction and a second drive mechanism operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocation of the needle to move the embroidering frame in a second direction normal to the first direction and a box for housing the drive device therein, the embroidery sewing machine comprising a holding means which is operatively connected to one of the first and second drive mechanisms to be driven thereby, the holding means being partly extended out of the box through an opening formed at the box to removably hold the embroidering frame to move the same outside of the box, the opening being of an area sufficient enough to allow the holding means to move a predetermined maximum distance. The embroidery sewing machine further comprises a cover means for closing the opening to resolve a problem without hindering the movement of the holding means in the area of the opening.
The invention defined in claim 2 relates to an embroidery sewing machine having an embroidering frame for holding a work to be stitched, a drive device including a first drive mechanism operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocation of a needle to move the embroidering frame in a first direction and a second drive mechanism operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocation of the needle to move the embroidering frame in a second direction normal to the first direction and a box for housing the drive device therein, the embroidery sewing machine comprising a holding means which is operatively connected to one of the first and second drive mechanisms to be driven thereby, the holding means being partly extended out of the box through an opening formed at the box to removably hold the embroidering frame to move the same outside of the box. The embroidery sewing machine further comprises a cover means for closing the opening while reciprocatingly moving together with the holding means in one direction, thereby to resolve a problem.
Therefore, the cover means includes a cover plate for closing the opening of the box while reciprocatingly moving together with the holding means in one direction, the cover plate having an opening formed thereat for allowing the holding means to reciprocatingly move therethrough into and out of the opening of the box.
The cover plate may be operatively connected to one of the first and second mechanisms of the drive device to be driven thereby or may be connected to another drive device which will move the cover plate in synchronism with the holding means.
Further, the cover plate is longer than the opening of the box to effectively close the opening while the cover plate is reciprocatingly moved along the opening.
It is further preferable to provide for accommodating the long cover plate so that the holding means may be smoothly moved along the opening of the box.
According to a preferred embodiment, the cover plate is moved along the inner wall of the box where the opening is formed. The cover plate is made of an elastic material so that the same may be moved along a corner of the box and so that the same, which is long, may be appropriately arranged within a relatively narrow space of the box. Further, a guide means is provided in the box for securing smooth movement of the cover plate.
The subject matter of the invention may be adapted, besides the box of the sewing machine, to a frame drive device which is separate from the sewing machine and may be removably connected to the sewing machine.